Not Another Love Story
by RoseSelavy
Summary: Some may say all the best romances starts with friendship... Kurt is about to make up his mind on that. He just transfered to Dalton after the Karofsky-kiss-disaster and is settling down into his new life and his new friendship with one Blaine Anderson. From friends to lovers. Klaine AU. Rated M for language mostly.
1. Introduction

Not Another Love Story,

"DAD!" Kurt Yelled by the window of the car as he honked.  
"I'm Coming, Jesus christ, Kurt, waiting has never been your forte. Hope they'll teach you patience at that new poshy school of yours." his father answered as he came out the door.  
"Yeah yeah" his son dismissed closing his window again.  
He waved bye to his step brother and step mother, waiting for his dad to start the car.  
"You ready? You sure you have everything?" Burt asked. Kurt Nodded. "Ok then let's go."

As they left Whitman Avenue and then Lima, the teen grew more and more stressed. He Stared off at the Christmas lights which decorated houses still, as they passed by. His father, sensing it, tried to reassure him but not getting any other answers that muffled groans he changed tactics. He tried to make him think of anything else, changed topics often, trying to find one that Kurt would respond positively to, but again, he failed. That hurt him. Burt loved his son, and for a long time, almost 10 years, the only person they could count on were each other. And now, Kurt was leaving, off to a new school in Westerville. After he learned that the bullying his son was the object of was way more intense that he thought, (i mean he received death threats for goodness sake), the bald mechanic tried to do everything in his power to get the bullies expelled but when that didn't work, he, Mr Shue, Carole, Kurt and his friend Blaine came with this idea. The all boys boarding school offered a strictly enforced, zero-tolerance bullying policy and Kurt already had a good friend there, Blaine, who he met when sent by the New Direction, his glee club, to spy on rival show choirs. Sure it was an hour and a half away by car and The young brow-haired teen wasnt quite happy about the uniform, Carole and her new husband wouldn't be able to go on a honeymoon for now because the tuition was quite expensive and most of all, he and his only son wouldn't be able to live under the same roof for a while. But Kurt deserved to be safe and happy. And 1hr and a half wasn't THAT much and his kid could come back home for a night and every weekend he wanted, if he felt down or anything. And Carole and he didn't need that honeymoon anyway. What they needed was for their Kurt to be safe.

"Dad give me your phone please" Kurt said, stopping his father's train of thoughts.  
"Why do you need my phone? Your fancy one stopped working again?" The father asked.  
"The battery's down and I told Blaine I'd text when we'd approach Westerville so he could get ready. He's gonna help us get everything up in my room." The son explained.  
"I don't have his number in my phone tho-"  
"Yes you do I've put it in the other day at aunt Mildred's place so i could keep texting him if my phone died. Thank god i did cause it did died and I CANT, for the life of me, spend another christmas holiday at her place without texting someone about how horrible it is. I mean dad, she only cleans up her fridge like, every two months! And have you seen the state of her bathroom? she has like one basic shampoo. She does NOT have normal hair dad she has grassy hair. Pretty sure you could fry a shitload of thing with all that oil." the young one interrupted.  
"Language Kurt." Burt reprimanded. "Fine here" he searched his pockets one by one but alas didn't find his phone "oh shit I left it home. Sorry Kiddo"  
"Language Burt." Kurt mimicked. "So we're gonna have to get all my stuff up in my room alone? Great" he added irony dripping from his voice.

Kurt went back to staring out the window. They'd soon be at his new school. He was quite happy to start living with a bunch of guys his age and starting classes that would be actually challenging for him (because let's face it he wasn't learning much at McKinley, he pretty much spoke french better than his teacher at this point merci beaucoup)was awesome, but the stress started over powering the excitement little by little,3 days ago and as the date he was moving into his new bedroom approached. And now, he just asked himself: why he was doing it?. He could go back there was still time. But no there wasn't. He would be brave, he would have "courage" ,as Blaine kept texting him over and over again. It became a joke between them even. He would do it, he could do it. It was a good thing. And Blaine was there. Blaine. Dreamy Blaine. He was only a friend for not even 2 months, and yet, they were already so close. Kurt thought he fell for the guy the very second he saw him. But the curly haired teen proposed him only friendship and that was okay too. Because he was a great friend and that was what Kurt needed at the moment. Someone who would support him and who he didn't have to try to impress when taken out on dates. Someone who would joke around and text and watch lame tv shows with him, not someone who would make him go crazy with jealousy and add drama to his life. He had enough of that! He saw how crazy everybody in new direction became when they started the dating games. Kurt didn't need that. He needed friendship, and he found the best one yet. He loved his ladies and the ND guys were awesome, but Blaine was like his long-lost sibbling, they were in synch with each other. Blaine was the one who actually suggested that Kurt transfer to Dalton. He even arranged the meeting between Burt and the principal. And last but not least, Blaine was also a strong SHOULD in the "reasons i SHOULD / SHOULDNT go to Dalton" list Kurt made. He would be close to his best friend now. And if he felt down he could go back home anyway or just have Blaine cheer him up.

* * *

As they arrived the sun sat down on the last sunday of the winter break. Everybody would go back to school tomorrow. Father and son went to sign in and get Kurt's uniform, schedule, little map and room key. He had an Empty room. Kurt rejoiced, that was excellent news. He thought of tracking down Blaine to help them put all his suitcases and things in his new sleeping place, but the senior student who welcomed Kurt and gave him all his information, proposed his help, and Kurt knew Burt should go back home soon. They got everything in Kurt's room and said their goodbyes. It wasn't very long and they both pretended they weren't teary eyed. As Hummels do. Both of them sucked big time at saying goodbye.

Kurt's room was...simple to say the least. As you entered it you could see four plain cream painted walls white ceilling and a parqueted floor. On your left was a first bed pasted to the left wall and your right was the other bed pasted to the right wall. There was a quite large window opposed to the entry door and two big desks with shelves above them. A door that took you to a toilet with a bathroom sink and a mirror was on the far left corner and a tiny walk-in closet on the far right corner.

Kurt unpacked quite quickly just the stuffs that would get wrinkled if too long in suitcases and left the rest to unpack later choosing to start hunting Blaine down.

* * *

After asking only one person, his neighbor, a really nice, really tall, blond student, whose name was Flint, and Kurt recognized as a member of the Warblers, he was able to get Blaine's room number, which was only two rooms down the hall from his own. He was about to knock when Wes, Blaine's roommate, the head of the Warblers, a black-haired student opened the door. Kurt asked him if Blaine was there and Wes said yes and welcomed him to enter the room as he was heading to the showers. Kurt entered the room. It was simple, much like his, except it had more posters on the wall and it seemed more alive. He spotted Blaine lying on his front on his bed, moving his head while listening to music with his headphones and blogging on his laptop. Kurt Approached him quietly and jumped on the bed when he got close enough.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK WES?" Blaine screamed, surprised.  
"Nope!" Kurt answered simply  
The hazel eyed teen stopped moving around and then twisted around.  
"KURT! What are you doing here? Why didn't you text? I told you to text me! Now you and Burt had to take everything on your own to your room didn't you? You know he can't lift heavy stuffs you're the one who told me that!"  
"Slow down tiger! The Senior who does all the welcoming new students stuffs helped us and my phone died i couldn't text!"  
" Gah! Stupid IPhone! You're here! Finally!" Blaine said as he moved to hug Kurt.  
"I know! I'm just two rooms away! How awesome is that? and I have a room for only MOI!" Kurt answered as he returned the hug.  
"Which is a good thing because you can't live with anyone!" The curly-haired joked pulling back from the hug.  
The glasz eyed hit him in the arm playfully and then they sat next to each other on the bed their backs resting against a poster on Blaine's wall.  
" Au contraire! People can't stand to live with me because it's too hard to be at my level of perfection. They all can't help but be gross or noisy or -"  
"Teenage-y?" Blaine interrupted  
"Stop that now Blaine Warbler" Kurt pouted.  
Blaine laughed which brought a smile to Kurt's lips.  
"I finally watched it!" Kurt said as he pointed the poster of Ratatouille they were both resting against.  
"Finally! So the verdict is?" His friend questioned him  
"Amazing. God it's like i've been to Paris Blaine! You were right, and then I cooked A LOT it gave me a lot of ideas for new recipes!" The taller one gushed.  
"Wait is it that moment? that big moment? Are you ready?" He looked at Kurt who was raising a perfect eyebrow at him "I TOLD YOU SO!" he screamed "Oh god it feels so good."  
Kurt laughed for all his worth. "Oh stop that would you!"  
Blaine finished laughing and then asked "So those new recipes will I be able to taste them? I can get you access to the kitchen" he said in a flirty way.  
"I don't know if you're nice and don't make a fuss when i ask you to go to sleep" The fashionista joked.

They continued like that for the better part of 2 hours. Joking around and discussing the greatness of pixar.

When Wes came back he joined them for a bit but then went back to studying. And then when he started getting ready for bed Kurt and Blaine decided that they would let him go to sleep and even follow his example going to get ready for bed themselves. They parted ways, Blaine promising Kurt to come get him around 8, so they'd have time to catch a light breakfast and then he'd take Kurt to his first class.

* * *

As Kurt laid in Bed later though, he started thinking, and that, wasn't good. He realized all of a sudden that he wasn't home, in his bed. As he started to get more and more sad he texted Blaine.  
Can't sleep, too sad :( -kurt  
He got a reply almost right away.  
Coming, cheer up :) -blaine

Kurt read the message again and again not understanding it 'till he heard a light knock on his door. He opened the door to let a pajamas and comforter wearing blaine in.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm sleeping in the spare bed silly. I'm not leaving my best friend to sleep alone in a new unfamiliar room when he is sad!" The shorter one answered.  
"I... Thankyou Blaine but there's no spare bed I've put all of my unpacked stuffs on it!"  
"Well then we'll share your bed" he said as he threw himself on Kurt's mattress.

Kurt grew nervous could he really let Blaine sleep in his bed? But as Blaine started to grow impatient and told him to "stop thinking and just go to sleep" Kurt huffed a "oh what the hell" and then lied down next to his friend. They whispered for a while talking mostly about Kurt's stress and then let themselves fall asleep. Kurt thanking his lucky star for finding a person like Blaine.


	2. First weeks and GSA clubs

**Quick AN** probably the only one i'll make just to say that for any info on this story or the author you can go on this tumblr: .com

Also I'm french so i'm sorry if my english isnt perfect I try my best. And finally thanks for reading this story i hope you'll like it. byeeeee

ps: I don't have a BETA so if anyone feels like it... winky wink.

* * *

As he woke up, in the morning Kurt jumped out of bed and immediately set himself to get all his things ready and went to shower. All his muscles hurt. Sleeping with someone wasn't Kurt's favorite thing in the world. As much as he liked Blaine and was thankful he came to his bed last night so he wouldn't feel alone on his first night, he still hated being over conscious about how much noise he made while sleeping or how much he moved or how much place he took in the bed. Sleeping with someone you tried to impress or at least not upset was exhausting. He woke up about 3 times and clenched all his muscles through the whole night. So the shower was more than welcomed.

As he came back in his room, all dressed up in his uniform, the junior found Blaine still sleeping soundly across the bed both comforter around him. Kurt giggled at the sight, which woke up his best friend.

Blaine had woken up a few times during the night to make sure he wasnt taking all the place in the bed, in the morning he registered Kurt waking up and leaving the room, certainly to go shower, but he didn't feel like doing the same so he went back to sleep for a little while, waking up only when he heard giggles.

"hmmmmm?" he groaned.  
"Wakey wakey sleepy hobbit" Kurt answered, smiling, going to his toilet to moisturize and wash his teeth.  
"No a hobbi" his friend answered face hidden in the mattress, his stomach made a loud noise and he lifted his head, looked at kurt and added: "Breakfast will wake me up. Take me to breakfast Kurt"  
"Well that shut me up and convinced me... I'm Almost done getting ready go do the same and we'll meet in front of my door in 15 minutes" the brown-haired teen answered.

Blaine did as he was told, went to get ready and then picked up Kurt at his door. His friend was all nervous again, biting his lip and checking his Iphone every 2 seconds, his stress habits.

"Hey don't worry everything's gonna go smoothly! You're gonna love everybody and everybody's gonna love you. As for classes, they're gonna go great!" The dark-haired teen said, putting a friendly hand on the taller teen's arm.

Kurt gave him a timid smile and they went to the tiny kitchen that was located on the floor below their rooms.

Dalton had 3 residence halls. Each one of them had sleeping quarters of about 20 rooms (3 floors), 4 shower rooms, a little kitchen for the boys who didn't want to eat at the dinning hall, and a common room.

When Kurt entered the room, he was pleasantly surprised. He was expecting something really tiny and it wasn't. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny.

As he entered, he could see four beige walls, just like in his room, a 6 persons table that was full of eating boys, right in front of him and red cabinets stood along the wall on his with a black oven, a black microwave, a sink, a couple of kitchen utensils and tons of breakfast food. The room also contained a cherry red Fridge right behind the table.

Blaine presented him to everybody and all the boys waved at Kurt and said 'hi'. He, of course, didn't register a single name but smiled and waved back and then stood in a corner against the oven. Blaine got him a mug of coffee and a muffin as they talked quietly. As soon as they were done the curly haired washed the mugs quickly and they left.

On their way to Kurt's first class, Blaine explained to him how they lived at the dorms. How they had a strict rule of "you take anything: you return or replace it" down at the kitchen and you ahad to clean up as soon as you were done. If you wanted to cook you'd have to buy what you needed or use what was in the kitchen and then replace it in the week. He also told him about the common room and how most boys had TVs in their room so they didn't need the big one in there but they still had movie nights most days of the week and the warblers also liked to use it to jam sometimes.

* * *

The whole day Blaine took Kurt to his classes and explained how things worked at Dalton. They only shared World History and Algebra. He also took him to lunch and they talked quietly just the two of them. In class, Kurt didn't have enough time to meet people either, too focus on the courses, and when he was lifting his head from his notebook, the lesson was over and Blaine was at the door, waiting for him.

All in all Kurt felt like he didn't meet anyone that day, so he was happy when classes were over and he got to relax in the common room, maybe meet some of the guys, while Blaine went to fencing practice. But alas nobody was there everybody had clubs, so Kurt took his time to explore. He went to the board that had all the clubs' informations. He saw a flyer for a "british royal family club" that made him smile (What in the world was that? Who created that kind of club? Like seriously? And what did they do there?), there was also one for the Warblers and one for a Gay - straight alliance club. But he wasn't in the mood, he didn't feel ready to join anything, like he needed to know a bit more about the students and the school before he joined anything. He'd talk about all of that with Blaine the end he just moved onand went up to his room to start working on his homework and listen to some Patti Lupone.

* * *

When fencing practice ended, Blaine took a shower and texted Kurt. After agreeing on meeting right away to study together he joined him in his room.  
They worked on their homeworks for a while in almost complete silence, you could only hear Patti's voice drifting from Kurt's laptop, and every once in a while, one of them would ask a question about what he was studying.  
When they started to get hungry they decided to stop working and went to the kitchen to make sandwiches and joined the boys who were watching tv in the common room.

The common room was really spacious. It was really well decorated and had wooden floor and brown walls, 2 french doors with long, thick black curtains that were closed at the moment, that took you to a balcony and a big plasma tv. It also had two long angled couches each could contained up to 6 people. It was quite comfortable.

Kurt's shyness came back full force so Blaine took his hand and pull him to sit down with him on one of the couches. The warbler started chatting right away about the program they were watching to his friends, which Kurt recognized as one of the multiple Die Hard movies and at some point they all started talking about the gay- straight alliance club and Blaine turned to Kurt.

"We're having a discussion about bullying this Wednesday you should join us Kurt!" he said.  
"Yeah yeah I will. I wont be forced to talk right?" the glasz eyed boy asked.  
"No of course not! Silly! I just thought you'd like to join us on that talk" he answered smiling brightly.

After that they went back to watching the movie in silence and soon after, they all went to their room to sleep.  
"Are you gonna be alright tonight? Do you want me to crash like last night?" Blaine asked as they arrived to Kurt's room.  
" No I think i'm alright thanks Blaine" his friend answered as he went to hug him  
Blaine hugged back "Good Night then" He took his homework stuffs from the room and left.

* * *

Kurt didn't have the best of nights but it was alright and his day went in the same fashion as monday went. Wednesday too actually, for the most part.

After classes Kurt joined the Gay-Straight alliance club. They used a random class room and about 15 people were sitting on chairs and desks in the back of the room, chatting. Only Blaine was standing. When he spotted Kurt he asked him to join them and started on welcoming everybody to the club and reminding every one of what they talked in previous meetings. He started to talk about the Trevor Project and how everybody should give the number out to their friends and family and how they should post flyers all around Dalton. The Trevor Project being a great organization for young LGBTQ people to talk to when they needed an ear, they felt like they had no one or who were bullied.

"I remember at my old school when I was bullied I felt really alone. I felt like I couldn't talk to anybody. Like I shouldn't be such an easy target, like, like I was weak and it was a shame how I couldn't stand for myself and kick everyone's ass. So I didn't tell anyone, because I didn't want them to see me in that light, I didn't want them to realise that my bullies were right that I was a failure. I was ashamed. And since I didn't talk I felt alone against all. I felt at a loss really like I was just wrong. I started believing what people said. I started thinking "what if I had been better? what if I had done better" when I was actually being me, and they acted like they were better than me, like all humans aren't equals and that my sexuality made me not as worthy as others quite horrible right? I was always sick any excuse to not go to school was a good excuse. I was in a constant situation of fear. What will they do to me today? I became totally paranoid. And I couldn't focus on anything at school although I poured everything I had into studying, anything to forget that some people HATED me, who were ready to do anything to hurt me, people who didn't even knew me and who I am. I had Michael the only other out Gay guy at school but he was withdrawn, always sad and we didn't really had much in common but that we were gay and bullied. Which was still taboo and we never talked about it to each other anyway. God I wouldn't wish on anyone to hate himself as much as I hated myself. And It took me two years to start liking myself again I still work on it today. My thoughts could get really dark too. But that's when I got attacked at the Sadie Hawkins so my secret was out and i took it as a sign I should flee. So I did and I came here. But some people don't have that chance and it's really important that they have an organisation like Trevor."

Blaine touched Kurt with how open he was and made him wished he'd be able to be that open to talk soon. He also remarked how Blaine cut short to his Sadie Hawkins experience. Other boys of the group talked about their experience during the rest of the meeting and Kurt listened, quiet.

* * *

When they finished the meeting agreeing on flyers and done discussing their earlier school experiences, they all left the class. Blaine went to Kurt.

"So first meeting how did it went?" he asked.  
"Good, good. I didn't know you shared so much at clubs like that!" The brown haired boy answered.  
"It depends on the days really everybody had a go at talking his heart out, today was mine" Blaine said as he closed the class and they started walking towards the dorms. "Maybe one day will be yours."  
Kurt didn't answer so he continued. "It takes time talking about all of this Kurt, don't worry you'll get there eventually. There's stuffs I am not ready to talk about"  
"Like the sadie hawkins night?" His friend asked  
"Like the sadie Hawkins night." Blaine confirmed.  
"So what's tonight's movie?" Kurt asked changing subjects.  
"Actually I have to study tonight" Blaine said looking sheepish.  
"Oh oh no problem I have a ton of homework anyway" the taller teen answered  
"I'm sorry.! promise tomorrow night we can hang out just the two of us" Blaine said looking honestly sorry.  
"It's fine don't worry thanks for asking me to come with you today. I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt asked as he opened his room's door.  
"Yes! Have a good evening and a good night Kurtsie!" the curly-haired said as he left his friend  
"Er noooo not you too! You know I hate that surname BLAINEY" Kurt said loudly before closing his door, he heard Blaine moaning about how he hated ever telling Kurt the surname he hated most.


	3. Bruises and Dance Parties

**I don't own glee nor any of the songs in this chapter.**

**tumblr: anotherwrittersblog**

* * *

That Thursday night, they hung out, just the two of the, like Blaine promised. Blaine bought pizza and they decided to watch the last Grey's Anatomy on Kurt's were Both lying on their stomach on Kurt's bed, the laptop in front of them, the pizza box on the floor on Blaine's side.

"God this pizza IS GOOD" Blaine moaned as he ate while the credits were rolling.  
"I know right? I know it's not healthy but I can't help myself" Kurt concurred.  
Blaine went to take another slice but as he leaned forward, his shirt lifted up a bit. Kurt's eyes widen.

"Blaine what happened?" he asked.  
"What?" his friend asked, confused. He turned around and understood. Kurt was looking at his back. He pulled his shirt back down immediately and added "Oh that nothing don't worry"  
"Blaine! The size of that bruise! It's not nothing does it hurt? you should ice it!"the Glasz eyed boy yelled.  
"Kurt! Kurt calmed down! I just felt on the side of my bed last night it doesn't hurt but, if it makes you feel better, then, yes, we can ice it, well not ice it as it's been 24hrs more like, apply a warm wet compress alright?" Blaine said looking Kurt in the eyes,both hands on his friend's shoulders.  
"Alright" Kurt went to his toilet room and picked a compress he put under warm water. As he came back and applied it on Blaine's bruise he continued: "You know you're not supposed to be the one doing the comforting thing right? You're the one who's hurt I'm suppose to tell you everything's gonna be alright and calm YOU down." He teased.  
"Well that wasnt obvious, seeing how you were freaking out" Blaine teased back.  
"Oh shut up" Kurt said hitting Blaine in the shoulder lightly, not seeing him cringe when he did. "Here you go" he pursued as he put a band-aid on the bruise and pulled Blaine's shirt back down.

"Oh but thankyou my good sir" The curly-haired boy said, and after Kurt went to put everything in the garbage can, "SO! How's been your first few days? It's a pretty good life here isnt it? I mean everybody let us, basically, do whatever we want."  
"We do really have quite some independence. It's true!" Kurt answered.  
"Any boy got your attention?" Blaine pried.  
"Not really I just kind of feel like I need to focus on school at the moment you know? I mean classes are a LOT harder than at McKinley obviously."  
"But it's a good thing right? I mean you told me a couple of times how you were bored at McKinley"  
"Oh yeah definitely I'm way less bored and it's challenging. At least here, I feel like I'm learning something"  
"It's kind of what school is supposed to do" Blaine laughed.  
"supposed being the key word here" Kurt countered.  
Blaine giggled. "Don't worry you're a good student you're gonna do great here"  
"Yeah i'm pretty awesome!"  
"You are... "

Kurt looked at Blaine smiling shyly. "Are we boring?" He wondered out loud, wanting to change the subject as he didnt feel comfortable with Blaine's come back.  
"What?" Blaine jolted, like he was pulled from his thoughts.  
"I mean we're at a boarding school, no parent supervision, and we're doing nothing but sitting on a bed, eating pizza..."  
"I...I... What do you want to do?"  
"Well I mean... Let's do what we're both quite amazing at?"  
"Singing?"  
"Singing!"  
"Alright c'mon" Blaine took Kurt's hand, pizza forgotten.

* * *

They run down the corridors hand in hand in true "Klaine" fashion. As they reached the common room they thanked god nobody was in the room. No movie night was planned on that day. They both took off their shoes as they arrived in the room before closing the door behind them. Blaine was barefoot wearing a pair of grey sweats and a Batman Tee, Kurt Was in light red yoga pants, white socks and a Paris "Marc by Marc Jacob" t-shirt, an undershirt peeking under, "Kurt and his layers" Blaine had thought when he saw him in his "chillax" outfit.

Blaine went to the stereo, plugged in his ipod and started it, jailhouse rock by Elvis starting to play. He Jumped on the sofa and started to do all of Elvis's signature moves, pelvis thrusting, feet and knees moving "The band was jumping and the joint began to swing. You should-be heard those knocked out jailbirds sing. Lets rock, everybody, lets rock." He sung along. Kurt just stared at him a mixture of amazement, amusement and attraction.

He then went to the stereo to change the song. "Love love me do, you know I love you, I'll always be true, so please, love me do" He sang as he walked around the room with a light bounce to his step.

"The truth about love comes at 3am, You wake up fucked up and you grab a pen, And you say to yourself,I'm gonna figure it out, I'm gonna crack that code, Gonna break it break it down" Pink started to sing, Blaine along. Kurt laughed and joined Blaine on the chorus as they danced around the room.

"You better sit down and look around 'Cause you must've bumped yo' head And I love you enough to talk some sense back into you, baby" Beyoncé and Kurt replied to Blaine with "Why Don't You Love Me"

"There's no salvation for me now, No space among the clouds, And I've seen that I'm heading down, But that's alright, That's alright," Blaine answered with the chorus of "Lover to Lover" by the beautiful Florence + machine.

* * *

They continued like that, answering each other and laughed and sang really loudly, for a bit more than an hour flirting and giggling with each other. Kurt was having so much fun. After a laughing fit singing and dancing to Olly Murrs, "Dance with me tonight" that Blaine had chosen, and asked of both of them to dance 60's style on the couches facing their reflections in the tv but rang like the end of the dance party, he couldn't help himself.

"Now I've had the time of my life, No I never felt like this before, Yes I swear it's the truth, And I owe it all to you" Patrick Swayze sang.  
"Ohhhh my god KURT!" Blaine cried. He laughed and then went to Kurt, took his hands and they started singing doing some moves from the famous scene they both had seen multiple times. When the time for the lift came Blaine tried to jump on Kurt but Kurt's knees bucked and they tumbled rolling on the floor laughing literally.

"Thankyou Blaine i really had the time of my life"  
"Same here Kurt." Blaine said looking Kurt in the eyes. He never found Kurt more beautiful than he was, letting go, that night, looking free and him, completely.  
As they stared at each other on that floor the next track of the Dirty Dancing album started playing automatically, that track being "Be my Baby" Kurt got up and went to turn the ipod and stereo off, feeling uncomfortable again like he had back in his room.

"Ok I'm tired now Kurt take me to bed" Blaine moaned.  
"Ugh get you tight tooshie up mister" Kurt answered as he still took his best friend's hand to pull him up.  
"My tooshie IS tight thanks for noticing kind sir" Blaine said tiredly as they walked back to Kurt's room.  
"NO!I just realised we left Pizza in my room and now it's going to smell like pizza"  
"Hmmmm Pizzaaaaaaa" Blaine said and started pulling on Blaine's hand as he started walking quickly.  
"I thought you were tired" The taller one said.  
"Never too tired for food Kurt!"  
"And still you claim you're not a hobbit" Kurt muttered under his breath.

They entered the room and as Kurt prepared himself for bed Blaine ate Pizza and then felt asleep on the bed. Kurt looked at Blaine, beautiful Blaine, asleep Blaine. He looked so peaceful Kurt didnt have any intention of waking him up, he just went to the unoccupied bed, grabbed his extra blanket and felt asleep too.

* * *

On Friday night the common room was packed with Dalton boys. Kurt, who was still exhausted from his late night dance-party with Blaine on he previous night and his first week at his new school felt his shyness coming back full force, he realized he's prefer spending his night alone but he promised Blaine he'd come to the movie night.

They sat next to each other and watched the movie, sometimes Blaine joined the whispered conversations next to him. And at some point a blonde guy sat next to Kurt and presented himself as Jeff Sterling. He seemed really friendly and had a bright smile on his face. Kurt shook his hand and presented himself.

"So you guys are dating now or is it just...you know" the bright blonde student asked in a quiet voice.  
Kurt sat shocked. He didnt know what to say for a while he wanted to ask Blaine to take the wheel but his friend wasnt listening to the conversation, too busy arguing with his roommate about the movie.

"Erm we're not, I mean it's not, I..." he stuttered  
"Oh is it like, supposed to be a secret thing? I mean I'm a pretty good friend of Blaine and I'd like to think he'd tell me if he had gotten himself a Boyfriend and it was official and stuff, so I was surprised when I saw you guys get out of the same room this morning. I wasnt spying,promise, I just happened to be in the corridor." Jeff said.  
"We're just friend! Nothing happened. Blaine felt asleep and I didn't feel like waking him up..."

Jeff Looked at Kurt, unconvinced, "Ok don't worry your secret is safe with me Kurt" The lean student said winking at Kurt and going back to watching the movie.

Kurt sat there for a while infuriated. 'No it wasnt like that god dammit stop imagining things' he screamed in his head. At some point he didnt even want to pretend he was watching that dumb film and he just told Blaine he was tired and living and just, left.

"Kurt? Hey KURT! Wait a second are you ok? Do you want me to come with you?" Blaine said loudly as he followed his best friend out the door and up the stairs.  
"No Blaine! I don't want you to come with me I'm a grown man, we're not dating, your stupid blond friend got on my nerves and I wanted to leave so I left go back to your friends, I'm tired." the tall one replied before getting to his room and closing the door behind him.

He wanted time to think. To think why, why was he so affected by what Jeff said and why did he take the remark so at heart. But he couldnt focus with Blaine banging on the door asking for further explanation.

"Just GO AWAY BLAINE." he yelled at the door.  
"Why are you acting like that all of a sudden? What did Jeff say? Talk to me!"  
"Leave! I'm tired and I want to be alone" he replied.  
"Kurt" Blaine whispered. Kurt could feel the pain in his voice.

He opened the door and looked a Blaine.  
"I'm fine just tired and i really do want to spend a little time with me myself and I. I'm fine promise, I don't want to ruin your night go back downstairs please Blaine" He said trying to convey as much comfort he could with his eyes.  
"Ok" Blaine said still looking hurt. And he left.

Kurt closed the door and silence felt. It was way too loud he was now alone with his thoughts.  
Why the hell was he so touched by the conversation he had down stairs? And why did he need to push Blaine far from him just after?

Thinking didn't work, he was too tired. He'd think about it later. Now sleep sounded like heaven.


	4. Chapter 4: Harry friended Sally

**AN: O**k I'm really really sorry guys. Havn't updated in a long time and this si a short chapter but I promise chapter 5 in the next 48hrs for sure! Tumblr for explanation or whatever.

* * *

Blaine hurried down the hall the next morning.

"Good morning" he said cheerfully as he arrived next to Kurt as he was closing his door.  
"Hey!" The chestnut-haired teen answered.  
"You sound tired are you ok?" Kurt only nodded so Blaine, unsure, continued fishing for answers "Are WE ok?"

Kurt stopped and turned. He looked Blaine in the eyes and said "I am sorry for yesterday, and I'm tired. To be honest with you, I don't know why i got angry all of a sudden I really am sorry. Do... Do **you** think we're we OK?"  
"Of course we are silly. It's fine. I get why you he pissed you of, I went back to talk to him after I left you and he was kind of a douche to me too! Everybody has his moments I guess. Yesterday was Jeff's" Blaine replied as they made their way to the kitchen. Jeff was there so they couldn't continue their conversation.

"When is your dad picking you up?" Blaine asked as they drank their coffee's picking through the mail on the table,rolling his eyes at a Free Credit Rating Today leaflet.

"Around 6pm. He was kind of sad when I told him I couldn't spend the whole weekend at home, I mean, the number of essays I have Blaine, it's insane! So we agreed on me spending the evening tonight and tomorrow morning at home and then coming back and kicking the ass of every single subject i have to study for by out-smarting them with my knowledge and getting perfect to almost-perfect grades. But I should get started on it today." Kurt ranted.

They decided to spend the day studying in Blaine's room with Wes until Burt would come to pick Kurt up.

Around 1pm Wes went to pick them lunch. Kurt and Blaine decided to take a break. They were lounging on Blaine's bed. Kurt's head on his best friend's shoulder.

"Hey What did you and Jeff argued about yesterday?" he asked after a moment of silence.  
"It's stupid really. I asked him what he did to get you so mad and he told me about his assumption of our relationship."  
"Aw yeah... I know I reacted strongly it's just... he looked so sure of himself and it, it was like he was calling me a liar and... I don't know it got to me." Kurt tried to explain but failed, not finidng the right words.  
"I understand. I told him he could believe what he wanted..." Blaine replied.  
"I'm sorry you fought with him because of me" Kurt said quietly.  
"Hey no dont ok? He was being a pain in the ass!" Blaine comforted his friend.

They went silent for a while and out of the blue Blaine asked.  
"Do you think Men and Women can be friends?"  
"Sure most of my friends are girls Blaine! you know that!"  
"I meant heterosexual men and heterosexual women?"  
"Where are you getting at?" Kurt asked sitting himself straighter and looking at his friend.  
"Yesterday... Jeff said that we couldn't stay friends anyway because we're both gay and boys... You know? And that kind of friendship never works out"

Kurt stared at Blaine he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"I know that was a serious douche move. But I think he said that because that's what is happening between him and that girl and... I don't know' Blaine continued still trying to find an excuse for his friend's attitude.  
"Yeah that's some major douche move!" Kurt replied.

Wes chose that moment to come back in the room and they changed topics and for the rest of the day didn't talk about it anymore.

On the way to Lima Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it though.

"Dad do you think that you can be friend with someone you could potentially be attracted to? I mean like you know you being friend with a heterosexual woman or me being friend with like..."  
"Blaine?" Burt cut his son.  
"I... I guess?" Kurt said surprised by how his father proved again how well he knew him.  
"Of course! Isn't there some good-looking girls and boys who are strictly friends in that glee club of yours? I mean Finn seems friendly with Santana and nothing more."  
"I guess..." Kurt said thinking of how Finn actually got involved with Santana in the past and no boys in the glee club were "just friends" with girls. They were either once together, or trying to get together or not really friends.

The weekend went well although Blaine didn't text Kurt a lot and Kurt couldn't get the thoughts of Blaine and him not being able to be just friends.

On his way back to Dalton Kurt actually thought hard on how he had reacted to Jeff's assumptions. Maybe there was something there. Why was Kurt so mad at Jeff for saying he and Blaine were OBVIOUSLY TOGETHER. And why was he so worried about Blaine and him not being able to be friends? Was it because he was actually scared of developing feelings for Blaine or was it because he was scared of Blaine developing feelings for him? All of this was too much. And was he defensive because he thought he should be able to feel whatever he wanted to feel without anyone judging or was he just simply defensive of his feelings?

As they arrived Kurt hugged Burt who asked him to call him soon. He had noticed how Kurt got lost in is thoughts a lot that weekend but decided to let him have his space. That didn't mean he wasn't worried though.

After Kurt had arrived he went straight to check if Blaine had some studying left to do together but no one answered when he knocked so he finished his assignment alone in his room.

Unfortunately, he checked again before dinner and no one answered once again. He decided to go to the kitchen downstairs. He was hungry and maybe Blaine was there . As he passed the common room he checked inside but only some boys were in the room laughing and joking around so he closed the door and walked towards the nice smell calling for him.

"Hey Trent" Kurt said as he entered the kitchen. Trent was cooking in a "Kiss the FABULOUS cook" apron and Kurt smiled at that.  
"Hey Kurt how are you?" the warbler asked turning around.  
"Erm good. Do you know where Blaine is?" The blue-eyed teen asked timidly.  
"Oh didn't you see the ambulance last night?" Trent asked.  
"The ambulance?" Kurt asked dumbstruck. "No no I... I was... home."  
"Oh right! I'm sorry" he stopped stirring the rice in his pan and looked right at Kurt. "Blaine hurt his ankle."  
"WHAT" Kurt asked, frantic.  
"Ok ok no he is fine Kurt. He was being a teenage boy, aka, an idiot, and hurt his ankle he's fine he just needs to rest for a little week at his parent's and he'll be back next weekend just as new!"

Kurt checked his phone and all of a sudden he just felt hurt. _he got hurt and didn't even tell me. Not even a text. Did I do something wrong?_.

He didn't feel like eating anymore or talking to anyone. He just felt like being sad.  
"Kurt? Kurt?" Kurt looked up apparently Trent had been trying to get his attention.  
"Erm sorry. Well, thankyou for telling me. Thanks Trent." Kurt said as he started to leave.  
"Wait do you want to eat with me? Do you want to join the guys they wanted to play charades maybe we can get them to do a musical themed one or I don't know?"  
Kurt tried to smile but didn't quite succeed. "No. Thankyou I'm just gonna go lay down I studied all weekend and I'm tired now. Maybe another time?"  
"Oh you bet! You won't say no to me forever !" Trent joked trying to lift Kurt's spirit.  
Kurt nodded and left.

It felt like Blaine had cut him right out of his life right then and there. Why didn't he even tried to contact Kurt? And how did he hurt himself and how hurt was he exactly? And why didn't he gave news. He was probably just lying down right this moment if he needed to rest. Why didn't he take time to just say something. Anything?

Later that night, when Wes came back from Blaine's place, he knocked on Kurt's door. But Kurt still didn't feel like talking to anyone and played dead. So Wes just left the note he had from Blaine on the door and went to bed.

That night Kurt laid in bed for a couple of hours still wondering what he had done wrong. And, oh, god, who was he to talk to now that Blaine wasn't here for the week? Maybe even forever if he showed as many signs of wanting to reach out to Kurt as he did for the past 2 days. And oh, no. Were Blaine and Kurt's friendship done?

Was it because of what Jeff had said? About Kurt not being able to be friend with Blaine because, at some point, he'd develop more-than-friendship-feelings for him. Which Blaine would not return?

Did he lost Blaine already?


End file.
